In the year of 2010, there was a very arresting phenomenon that the wireless keyboards and mouses began to challenge the market position of the wired keyboards and mouses. With the price of wireless keyboards and mouses being revised lower by the manufacturers one after another and the performance of wireless keyboards and mouses being improved continually, more and more consumers began to focus on and buy the products of wireless keyboards and mouses. Compared with the wired keyboards and mouses, the wireless keyboards and mouses occupy smaller space and they are easy to be moved, and there is no doubting of development tendency of expanding market thereof. In two years, the wireless keyboards and mouses took up 40% of public attention, and specifically, it had get 38.8% of attention, thus, its development cannot be ignored.
In earlier wireless audio market, infrared ray and Bluetooth technology were introduced to the wireless headsets, but it did not work well. Due to strong anti-interference ability, transmission distance of 10 m and data transmission rate of 2M in theory, the 2.4G technology made the wireless headsets be highly popular in the year of 2010, thus, it has unlimited market potential.
Mostly, one device is corresponding to one USB wireless transceiver, the increasing household 2.4G wireless products will bring a challenge to the USB interface, and the interference between each USB wireless transceiver also will affect the stability of data transmission.
Additionally, the traditional 2.4G wireless device has the following defects:
1. Incompatible with each other: due to the different technical solutions of various kinds of 2.4G wireless devices, which have different frequency hopping modes, different coding-decoding modes of data packets and different data transmission mechanisms, when using more than one wireless device, it will bring interferences between the devices and even being unable to be used.
2. Limitation of expansion: because the traditional technology mostly only focuses on a certain kind of devices, even if this technology has been becoming a mature technology, it is limited to certain kind of special products and it cannot be expanded to other kind of wireless products by technical innovation, thereby blocking the continuous development of the 2.4G wireless technology.
3. Too many transmitting terminals: when using more than one wireless device, it means that more than one transmitting terminal needs to be inserted thereinto. However, the devices such as laptops cannot supply so many USB interfaces, thereby narrowing the scope of application of the wireless devices.
4. Power consumption issue: the traditional main wireless technology mostly focuses on wireless performance and product function and loses sight of the basic factor of wireless devices, which is power consumption. Due to no consideration for this issue when designing, its power consumption is always hard to be controlled. Due to its short battery life, the wireless products will lose its portability.
5. Weak anti-interference capability: the data transmission mechanism thereof is provided without effective error-correcting capability, which will bring instability of transmission performance after losing the data packets.
6. High cost: due to the lower aggregation degree of the traditional technology, it generally needs five integrated circuits or six integrated circuits to achieve the whole hardware design, which will bring high instability of performance and high cost, thereby reducing the feasibility and the speed of popularization of this technology.